Fancy Letters
Sometimes,characters or place names will have "fancy" letters, such as those with accents or other sorts of additional signs. They can be a bit of a pain in the ass to search for, and, often, you'll have no idea how to get them to work when just writing. The following is a list of letter codes in various computer settings that you can employ when typing up those fancier names. Windows, and etc. While there is a character sheet program you can open up and use on Windows, you also can use your number keypad to create letters outside of the ones on your keyboard. These letters come from an Alt + # Combination. Alt is similar to the Ctrl in the Ctrl + C function: you hold it down until you've finished typing out the numbers necessary for the letter you want. Ç 'Alt + 1 2 8 ;; 'ü Alt + 1 2 9 ' ;; ' é 'Alt + 1 3 0 ' ;; 'â' Alt + 1 3 1 ' ;; 'ä 'Alt + 1 3 2 ' ;; 'à' Alt + 1 3 3 ;; å''' Alt + 1 3 4 ;; 'ç '''Alt + 1 3 5 ';; ê 'Alt + 1 3 6 ';; ë Alt + 1 3 7 ;; è Alt + 1 3 8 ;; ï 'Alt + 1 3 9 ';; î Alt + 1 4 0 ;; ì 'Alt + 1 4 1 ';; Ä Alt + 1 4 2 ;; Å''' Alt + 1 4 3 ;; '''É Alt + 1 4 4 ;; æ''' Alt + 1 4 5 ''';; Æ Alt + 1 4 6 ;; ô Alt + 1 4 7 ;; ö Alt + 1 4 8 ;; ò Alt + 1 4 9 ;; û Alt + 1 5 0 ;; ù 'Alt + 1 5 1 ';; ÿ Alt + 1 5 2 ;; Ö Alt + 1 5 3 ;; Ü Alt + 1 5 4 ;; á Alt + 1 6 0 ;; í 'Alt + 1 6 1 ';; ó Alt + 1 6 2 ;; ú 'Alt + 1 6 3 ;; 'ñ Alt + 1 6 4 ;; Ñ''' Alt + 1 6 5 Mac Computers Obtaining the characters on a Mac computer might appear to be a little more difficult than obtaining them on a Windows PC, but just pay attention and it shouldn't be too hard. Group A '''e makes the "Acute Accent" as in á over vowels n''' makes the tilde over N and n, as in ñ and Ñ '''a will make Å and å i '''will provide an accent as appears here î over vowels '''u will make an umlaut over vowels ~` will make the "Grave accent"* as in è over vowels GROUP A combinations require that you press Option + Accent Letter'' lift ''+ Desired Letter. So if I wanted to type the é''' in Conté''''s name, I would do: Option + E lift (you will see the accent hovering in your text space, or should) + lowercase e. If you want uppercase, when you type the desired letter, hold down shift at the same time. Group B s''' will make the 'Scharfes s' known in German '''o will make the "Scandinavian o" with a strike through it q''' will make 'oe' joined '''" ' will make 'ae' joined, as in æ and Æ d '''will make the "Old Norse d" '''c '''will make the ç and Ç GROUP B combinations require a lot less thought process. You more or less just press '''Option + Letter. If you want a capital version, you do Option + Letter + Shift. Laptops Generally, laptops work the same depending on which company produced them. You may have to experiment to get the results that you want, but the general concept should be the same. On the Web Typically, you won't be using this, as you'll already have copied and pasted or letter-coded the desired letters, but it's good to cover the bases. Since there's far too many options on the web, you'll just be linked to a couple of the more recommend lists. List of Unicode Characters ASCCII Character Codes